


good god, let me give you my life

by nebulafischbach



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Church Sex, First Meetings, M/M, Mark is a little shit, Religious Guilt, church!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulafischbach/pseuds/nebulafischbach
Summary: have some crankiplier church!au bullshit loLOL





	good god, let me give you my life

It all started when Ethan walked into the church to pray.

He looked at all the surroundings that were bestowed upon him, the people sitting in the benches, their heads bowed down and hands clasped together, as the priest before them read a prayer.

And then he saw him.

He was sitting in the second front bench, his position just like the others. His raven-black hair covered his eyes from the gentleman's view, and he had a gold rosary trapped in his palms. Ethan could see the small beads hanging from it, meaning he was a long-term member of the church.

Yet something about him seemed a little...off. When he went to take a closer look at him, he had a slight smile painted on his face. Why was he smiling? Maybe he really liked this church. Maybe something good happened to him this morning. Or maybe...

No. That's definitely not the reason.

Ethan walked away, unsure of how to feel about who he just saw, and went to take a seat.

* * *

The second time came around about a week later, when Ethan was walking around in town. There were a lot of people and their children working hard to get their chores done for bible study.

He was just turning around the corner when he saw the man again, looking at him with a smile.

"Oh! Hey," Ethan greeted him with a smile.

"Hey," The man greeted him back. "I saw you in church the other day."

"Oh, you did?"

"Yeah. I kinda want to get to know you."

"Oh! My name's Ethan."

"Name's Mark."

They shook hands with a smile, and they talked about their interests and hobbies for a long period of time.

"So, Ethan, do you want to pray with me tomorrow?"

"Um, sure."

"Good. I'll see you around, then."

"Okay."

Mark smiled at him as he turned around and walked away.

* * *

The third time was about a couple months later. They had known each other well by now, and they were praying together every day of the month.

But this day was...an exception, to say the least.

The church had cleared up after tonight's bible study, leaving them the only people in the quiet building.

Except they were doing something different.

Mark was on his knees unzipping Ethan's pants slowly, taking a hold of his boxers and pulling them down slightly.

"Mark, please...We can't do this, it's a sin in our church's book..."

The other man gazed up at him with a devilish grin. "It's better than just not doing anything at all. Besides, it's better than just praying all night..."

He then wrapped his lips around the head of Ethan's uncovered cock, and began to bob his head back and forth on the shaft. This made Ethan choke out a moan, his rosary clutched tight in his hands as the man beneath him sucked greedily, looking up at him with pure lust in his deep brown eyes.

He shut his eyes tightly, and brought his rosary up to his forehead, quietly whimpering "Please, God, Oh please, God," over and over as his body trembled with a sinful pleasure. Mark took this as a sign of submission, pulling the shaft out of his mouth and aiming the tip at his tongue as he jerked it swiftly, gazing at him with half-lidded eyes.

Ethan was practically a moaning mess at this point, begging for God to just take away the sin he's doing right now in his life and crying to the heavens to purify him of it. He looked up at the stained window in front of him with weak eyes and closed them again as a new, intense feeling hit him like a train. "Oh, God, Oh, God, Oh, God -- "

It was at the moment when his quaking, trembling orgasm took a strangling hold of him and a loud, broken moan tore from his throat, he finally knew it.

There was no God to help him now.

 


End file.
